Jailbreak Part 1
(in the destroyed city) Person 1: The soldiers are gone, we can take our gas masks off. Person 2: I’m starting to think we’re the only ones left. Person 3: There are others, I saw Brutus earlier. Swamp Fox (walking along): Hey, did you mention Brutus? Person 3: Yes I did. Who are you? I’ve never seen you here before. Swamp Fox: My friends have been captured by the Smog Soldiers. I need to rescue them. Person 1: I’m sorry to inform you that it’s impossible to do on your own. Swamp Fox: Great, way to boost my confidence. Person 2: Maybe if Brutus and his friends come back they can help you. Swamp Fox: Why can’t you guys help me? Person 3: Because we’re not strong like them. Swamp Fox: Whatever, well you people are no help. I’m outta here. (he walks along through the city. A column of Smog Soldiers march by, and Swamp Fox is forced to hide) Swamp Fox: I’ve gotta be careful. Soldier 1: Is there area clear? Soldier 2: We arrested four resisters and threw them in prison. Two were Devil Fruit users so we put them in the Seastone Cell. Swamp Fox (to himself): The Seastone Cell, that sounds bad. Soldier 1: I’ll just double check to make sure they didn’t have any friends. Swamp Fox: Now’s my chance! (Soldier 1 breaks off from the rest of the group. Swamp Fox: Apache Fist! (the soldier is knocked unconscious. Swamp Fox takes his uniform and gas mask and returns to the rest of the group) Soldier 2: What took you so long? Swamp Fox: Uhhh just you know, doing a clean sweep. Soldier 2: Okay fine, let’s go back to the castle. (the soldiers march off. Swamp Fox is marching next to Soldier 3) Soldier 3: You new here? Swamp Fox: Yeah. Soldier 3: Well try not to do anything stupid in front of the generals or the king. You’ll probably get killed or thrown back in jail. Swamp Fox: Back? Soldier 3: That’s where most of us came from. We were resisters who got thrown in prison and were eventually re-educated and trained to become soldiers. Swamp Fox: Re-educated? Soldier 3: The jailer, Rango, is a famous hypnotist. Apparently he learned how to do it from his brother Jango. Anyways, he tortures us and hypnotizes us until we give in. That’s what happened to me. Some were lucky enough to escape or be rescued by Brutus and his band of revolutionaries. Swamp Fox: Interesting. Swamp Fox (to himself): If this guy was tortured and hypnotized, then how does he remember all this? Soldier 2: Hey, you two in the back, keep it down! Swamp Fox: I guess he’s talking to us. Soldier 3: He’s annoying. Soldier 2: I thought I told you to keep quiet! I’ll have you sent back to jail if you don’t keep quiet. Swamp Fox (thinking aloud): That might not be such a bad idea. Soldier 3: What? Swamp Fox: Nothing. Soldier 2: That’s it! I’ll have Rango take care of you two. Swamp Fox: Damn, I don’t want to be hypnotized. Uhhh for the second time I mean. Soldier 3: Same. Well there’s the castle. (the castle is an enormous stone structure with clouds of smog floating above it) Swamp Fox: Nice place. (the group enters through the drawbridge and goes down a flight of stairs to the dungeon. A guy with long hair and triangular glasses walks over) Rango: Yo yo yo! What’s up guys? Soldier 2 (referring to Swamp Fox and Soldier 2): These two chatterboxes were talking the whole way here. I think they need a “re-adjustment”. Rango: Goodie! I do love hypnotizing people. (he pulls out a ring on a string and covers his eyes) When I say Rango you will march down to the dungeons and lock yourselves away. One, Two. Swamp Fox: Aww crap. Soldier 3: Look away! Rango: Rango! (at the last second Swamp Fox and Soldier 3 look away) Rango: Now, where are you two going? Soldier 3 (faking): The dungeons, sir. Rango: Don’t forget to lock yourselves up. Swamp Fox (also faking): Yes sir. Rango: Go on then, I’ll be with you shortly. (Swamp Fox and Soldier 3 march off) Soldier 3: I can tell you’ve never been hypnotized before. Which means you’re not a Smog Soldier, you’re an imposter. Swamp Fox: Crap, you’ve found me out. I have to choice but to kill you. Soldier 3: I’m not going to turn you in. You see, I’m undercover too. (he takes off his gas mask to reveal his face.) Swamp Fox: What the?? Brutus: I believe a jailbreak is in order. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Franky5